


A Heart to Heart

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Ambassador Fluff [7]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: Angst, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Believing he has kept his lover in the dark for far too long, Joris opens up about his past.





	A Heart to Heart

The skies were clear, the sun bearing down upon the green field with its symmetrical white lines and circles. The rows of benches which surrounded the field were filled with a decent amount of people, most watching the ten Boufbowlers which were present on the field to play a match. The stadium was hardly filled however, the two opposing teams not being all that well known with but a small fan base. Many benches were empty, especially on the side where the high stadium walls and tall wing shaped pillars cast a long shadow. The weather was a little chilly this day, the sun giving enough warmth to remain outside without needing to properly dress for the cold. 

On the dark side of the stadium and on the highest level possible, someone stood waiting in the shelter of a pillar, his eyes upon the many people further down. His small appearance was hardly noticeable for anyone whose mind was set on winning and watching the match yet it helped with keeping his presence concealed for he had a certain desire for privacy, no matter that he was in a public place. 

There was something he wished to do, something he had tried to calculate and plan perfectly. He lost count of the many times he recited the lines in his head while trying to ignore the heavy pressure which rested on his chest. Was he nervous? Although difficult to believe, he had to admit to himself that his nerves were playing up a little even though there was nothing to worry or be nervous about. Or so he hoped. 

“You chose an unusual place to meet me, Dragon.”

His eyes shifted from the playing field to turn to the source of the voice which was audible among the many sounds which echoed through the stadium, seeing a tall dark shape close by him on the left hand side. The tall appearance was shrouded by a long hooded cloak of a dark blue color, hiding their identity yet their visible lips were easily recognizable for him.

“Does it displease you?” 

“On the contrary,” the hooded woman said before she descended the long stairway with but a few steps to take a seat on the bench before him. She smiled to him after she turned herself around to be able to see him and said while invitingly patting the empty space next to her with a delicate hand,” I find it fairly suitable for a date.”

Joris’ inward chuckling was faint but she heard it as her visible smile grew a little in response to the sound before he got onto the bench with ease and sat himself down beside her. A silence washed over them as they took in their surroundings and gauged how the other was feeling, a moment of peace while making certain nobody unwanted would take note of their presence.

It wasn’t before long Alys revealed more of her face to Joris by drawing her hood slightly back, the dark blue of the cloak she wore an unusual color for her as it was bordering on black in the shadowed part of the stadium, hiding the robes she wore. The oval pin she faithfully wore day in and out was hidden from sight, replaced by a golden brooch representing the Bontarian coat of arms that was pinned to the front of the cloak. A gift she received from the Bontarian court for her services. “But you wouldn’t have invited me like you did if it were a mere date.” She broke the silence after her smile faded a little and brought herself closer to the Bontarian master,” why here, Joris, of all places?”

The message she received earlier in the morning demanded discretion. Joris requested to meet her in public, something which surprised her but also concerned her; it was a rare occasion if it wasn’t tied to any of their usual duties. Yet the location… it baffled her enough to not be all too worried about the reason behind Joris’ invitation. She did act accordingly to the message as a precaution; she disguised herself enough to not be instantly recognizable from a fair distance and entered the stadium with the aid of her zaaps rather than enter through the front gate, all to keep a low profile.

“This place is a part of my past… something I wish to share with you,” Joris began, letting the tips of his finger touch the side of her hand in a comforting manner,” I know I have not been very open about my past and I also know that both Kerubim and Atcham have been keeping you in the dark about it. I realize it is unfair that I know more about your past, no matter incomplete, than that you do about mine.”

“Does that bother you…?” 

The tufts which sprouted from the sides of his hood gently swayed with the faint nod he gave before he turned his hand over to allow Alys to hold it if she so desired for it. “My past makes me who I am, Alys; you have the right to know who you are dealing with.”

Alys laid her hand across his to intertwine his short fingers with her own, keeping close to him as she listened intently. She had quietly wondered about the Bontarian master for several years but decided to be patient. The mystery was part of who he was; it was his reputation but she was one of the few who was allowed to see beyond the appearances. Kerubim would at times tell her stories about a very young Joris but all those stories were lighthearted; whatever Joris wished to tell her, it was not going to be like Kerubim’s stories. “You know I trust you, Joris; we wouldn’t have gotten this far otherwise... Your past won’t change how I see you. But I will listen, of course I’ll listen. I want to know you, more than anything.”

Her reassurances pleased him enough to comfort his worries and calm his nerves but no matter that he tried to prepare himself for opening up about a part of his past and had recited what he wished to say the whole time before Alys’ arrival… he was uncertain as to where to begin. “This stadium,” he said before he looked ahead of himself to take in the sunlit side of the circular arena to try and begin his tale,” it hardly changed, no matter all it endured throughout the centuries. It survived much… This place marks the beginning of my past, or well… the beginning of my true identity.”

Joris closed his eyes for a moment while feeling the warmth of Alys’ hand upon his. He had to dig deep; six hundred years was a long time… some memories were forgotten while others lingered in the depths of his mind, mostly memories he had suppressed for years because of shame and fright. 

“I dreamt about many things when I was but a boy,” he continued,” but what I was truly looking for was something or someone to define my parents with. Kerubim never spoke of them and I never really asked; I was content to be with him, Pupuce and Luis as a family… until we moved to Bonta and I began to experience changes. Not just in my life with moving to a different place but also my appearance.” He instinctively reached into his hood at the memories which came bubbling up to the surface but stopped himself from touching his face with a heavy swallow. It was difficult not to get lost in old emotions of confusion and frustration… he couldn’t have prepared himself better for this talk, no matter that he tried.

“It didn’t take long for us to settle within Bonta when Kerubim decided to leave Astrub and travel, although I didn’t realize at the time that Kerubim was reluctant to enter and stay in the city… no matter the increase in business it would give. I was too young to notice, but then he made his peace with it quietly and quickly from what I know. What I didn’t know at the time was that I still had family out there but they were incapable of caring for me… for various reasons.”

His gaze finally turned to Alys rather than look off into the distance through the hazy shroud of memories though his eyes did not meet hers but instead rested upon the winged golden brooch she wore to keep the dark blue cloak around her shoulders. Alys’ disguise was a stark contrast from _her_. Dark blue instead of cherry red… Gold instead of dark silver… Pale blond instead of ink blue... Bontarian instead of Brakmarian. There were similarities between them but also not. He focused more on the golden Bontarian brooch to push back the memories of a woman which left a bitter taste in his mouth, a woman long gone but never forgotten and took in the rounded shapes of the pin before using its meaning to continue talking.

“Bonta fed my boyish desires to find out who I was because the changes to myself had me question my real identity. I looked up to this Boufbowler back then, a true star for his time… I idolized him like he was some sort of a god while secretly hoping that my father was like him in some way, my mother too.”

“Khan?”

Joris looked surprised at the sudden mention of the name, asking as he looked up to Alys with large eyes,” you know of him?”

Her warm smile caused him to waver a little in trying to keep up a strong appearance though it was her answer which managed to show a crack in his solemn demeanor. “Of course… You mentioned him before though didn’t go into detail. I knew you deliberately avoided to speak further about him, but it is difficult to forget his name after you spoke it with so much admiration and high regard. He meant a lot to you, didn’t he?”

His eyes shifted away to try and find a suitable answer to her question, having some trouble with finding anything which could give the Eliatrope a good idea of who Khan was. “Khan Karkass and I… I idolized him so much that I was blinded to see how flawed he was but he was an Iop through and through; his heart was in the right place and although full of himself, he would do what was needed to save his friends. He was brave and put his life on the line for a little boy he hardly knew. We became the best of friends and stuck with each other for many years after… after the incident.”

“How did you meet him?”

“It began here in this stadium. I attended one of Khan’s recruitment events in secret because I wasn’t supposed to leave the bazaar that day; Keke needed to head out to attend to important matters and left me to watch over the shop but I was so dead set on meeting Khan that I disobeyed Keke’s request… My best friend Lilotte helped me to sneak into the stadium, with some difficulty, but I got my chance.” He nodded over towards the fresh green of the field below,” imagine me, about this high…” He held a hand up next to himself, using the space between his palm and the top of the bench they sat on as an indication of how small he was nearly six hundred years before,” standing in a line of various men determined to be on Khan’s team, all willing to prove themselves with muscle or wit. And then Khan… Worshiped by the crowd, looking over the line of potential new recruits like a general examining his fledgling soldiers. He was not impressed until I got the accidental chance to show off what I could do. My small and young appearance caused nobody to expect my strength and litheness and when Khan put it to the test by having me face all those recruits on my own, my skills enticed him; he saw value in them. I truly fell in his favor… I had impressed my idol, my perfect image of what I hoped my parents were like.”

The spark in his eyes faded along with his hidden smile but the change in behavior didn’t go by unnoticed. Joris felt Alys gently squeeze his hand before her arm brushed against his shoulder and the thick fur collar he wore as she brought herself a little closer to him in concern for the sudden drop in his excitement. He returned the squeeze to show her he was alright before he continued talking.

“If only I had known why Kerubim forbade me to head out that day… I still regret leaving the bazaar.” He couldn’t hold back on the sigh, letting it out like a long breath while his shoulders slightly lowered. “I was so lost in having impressed Khan that I forgot I'd snuck away from home, and that reality caught up faster than I would have wanted or expected.” He looked towards one of the entry gates at the ground level of the stadium, tall archways through which many Boufbowl teams paraded through to be welcomed or booed by the awaiting crowd. His mind recreated the scene all too well, seeing Kerubim standing there and holding Lilotte by her wrist; one looking angry, the other apologetic. He hardly noticed the quiet presence of Bakara next to the elderly Ecaflip, the young Huppermage Kerubim was to meet when he headed out that day and brought him terrible news which changed Joris’ life completely.

“Papycha found me within the stadium… Lilotte was forced to tell him where I was after his meeting with someone took a turn for the worst; he was desperate to find me. I was so upset that he ruined my chances with Khan that I didn’t realize the reason behind his anger of me not staying at the bazaar. I shouted at him and ran…”

His voice broke a little before he fell silent. The memories were pushing themselves forward to the very front of his cranium, the pressure bringing a nauseating feeling to his stomach. He spouted cruel things then in a fit of anger, things he regretted as it broke Kerubim's heart. He ran away from his foster father and idol and wandered the city until the night crept in, plagued by guilt for what was said and done. Now that he was older, it seemed foolish that he wanted to buy Kerubim's forgiveness with some biscuits he bought on his way back home but it was the best idea he had at the time to be forgiven for running away and and telling the Ecaflip he wasn't his father.

“It was Khan who found me in the city and escorted me back home that night. Yet what awaited me at the bazaar was worse than the fright of coming face to face with a heavily disappointed Kerubim…”

Joris sat up a little with the rising tension. The memories were turning darker and more grim; they felt like a tidal wave about to sweep him away. The approach of the witch Julith the Butcher. The calling of the Ebony Dofus in her grasp which had Joris scream and writhe in agony as its approaching presence awoke something fierce within his tiny body, something he could hardly contain. The deafening cracking of splintering wood after he was forced to hide. The painful grunts and cries from the fight which ensued after Bakara didn’t hesitate to strike first and claim vengeance for the death of her brother. The shaking of the floorboards when Kerubim jumped into the fray to protect him, his son. The dreadful aftermath... Bakara. Kerubim... Papycha. The dark memory of the perfectly round hole in his Papycha’s stomach was engraved into his mind and would often find him in his sleep; the death of Kerubim was the worst one he ever witnessed, for he saw it happen and was helpless to stop it. 

“Alys…” 

The saying of her name was almost like a plea; the master of Bonta felt himself shrink while he waited for a response from her, no matter that he kept his spine straight and his eyes forward; he was failing with keeping up appearances. Her touch was careful and tender, a gentle caress across his back after her free hand slipped under his cloak. She brought herself even closer, the previous desire to not be discovered by anyone no longer playing a role; it was the secrecy which brought them together and it was closeness which they needed to get through this together. He needed her support. He needed her trust.

“Alys, you have seen what I look like and I am sure you have made your guesses,” Joris said, his voice quiet. Her caressing of his back caused him to shiver, the very thought that he had kept Alys in the dark all this time making him reluctant. Just like he never truly asked Kerubim about his parents when he was young, neither had Alys asked about who or what he truly was. She'd been so very patient and understanding but so was he then and he unwillingly learned the truth through pain and suffering which tormented him for years to come. He didn’t want that for her; he needed to tell her the truth. “I was born like most… loved and cherished by my parents, born from the love they had for each other; I was an ordinary infant born from an extraordinary mysterious couple that stopped a war with their unexpected love. Yet… the tragedy which tore them apart and caused so much devastation to Bonta made me different from everyone else. I am not--”

Alys softly hushed after Joris‘ speech picked up in pace, the soft soothing sound causing his voice and thoughts to halt abruptly. He was trembling, although it did not come as a surprise to the Eliatrope. The nightmares he suffered from… she had a suspicion his past and what he was had something to do with the nightly terrors he would at times experience. “Don’t force yourself, Dragon…” she whispered to him, wishing to assure him that she loved him for more than his appearance; he had so much more to offer. Yet the reassurances were kept to herself when she heard Joris let out a peculiar but forced chuckle.

“Dragon,” he whispered in turn as he lowered his head to keep his eyes hidden from her,” it truly is ironic that you have been calling me that, considering the curse I suffered from. I do not mind it… you are my Goddess, I am your Dragon; it is mere truth and I wouldn’t have it any other way for us, but the other side of the truth is that it isn’t figurative for me; it isn’t just a pet name. I have--had… a dragon within my body, a soul which left its mark and made me who I am today. The dragon chose my infant body as its vessel after its Dofus shattered as a result of my parents trying to stop it from going rampant. That Dofus turned Bonta against my mother, fed her hatred and when she came for me with that broken Dofus after I ran away from the stadium that day, the dragon wanted out...”

Alys was silent this time, sitting quietly beside him as if she was letting it all sink in or was making peace with the truth. Would she reject him? Did his past scare her away? He was no ordinary human, though most who met him already guessed so, yet the truth was more than what most would have thought him to be and it frightened him that the heavy and unfathomable truth could create a rift between him and the one he had given himself to. To have acted like a vessel and guardian for two different dragons at such a young age and be stripped from what made him human on the outside brought forth many concerns within him, and some concerns had been present and festering for a while.

“You are an Eliatrope, Alys; your people are kindred spirits with dragons. When I learned of this shortly after meeting you, I felt… excited. It meant we could have a connection, no matter faint but it was something and it made me want to know you better. When I learned of your immortality, I felt drawn to you in many different ways; I was hoping that you were the kindred soul I had been searching for all these years. But as time went by and we grew closer, I began to question if you felt attracted to _that_ side of me... to the mark the dragon left rather than the other side of me because of your own heritage. That you are only drawn to me because of him, Grougalorasalar.”

“Joris…” The look upon her face and within her eyes painfully clenched his heart and made him inwardly cringe. She looked frail, as if she was about to crumble beside him. The hand which rested upon his back left him while her other hand was pulled free from his careful hold, the withdrawal causing panic to flare up inside of him with the growing fear that he appalled her with the truth and his worries. Yet the panic left him with a shuddering breath and the closing of his eyes when her hands reached into his hood to cup his face with the same tenderness and fragility he experienced many times before. She looked him deep in the eye after he dared opening them, not shying away or treating him with disgust after he was honest to her and for a split second a painful memory surfaced within the master.

The tenderness. The tormented but motherly and loving look in her eyes. The way she pressed her lips against his forehead and let her breath caress his dark skin while holding him close. It was almost exactly the same as back then with his mother after he chose her over everyone else in the hopes he could have a real family, something which didn't come to pass. The trembling of his body returned after the painful memory from so many years ago mixed with reality, the tears he spilled then wishing to return and accompany what reminded him of that heart wrenching moment of his past. Was his lover to leave him like his parents did then…?

_Mother. Father._

He gazed up to the Eliatrope with large eyes which reflected the fear and dreading which was present within him after she drew away from him, the softness and warmth of her lips lingering upon his skin though she did not release him and remained close, the memory he endured not matching with the present it was mixing with.

“I fell in love with your kindness, your devotion, your nobility, your bravery, your heart…” Alys whispered,” we went through so much to be together; I wouldn’t have continued to try and make it work if I didn’t love all of you, for I do… I truly love everything about you, Joris. Your voice… your smile… your cute ears and nose.” She let out a faint chuckle as she brushed the tip of her nose against his while her fingers stroked the length of his ears within the hood, catching him off guard with her attempt to lessen the tense atmosphere while rendering him speechless. “You are my Dragon, my future and my love; nothing changes that, not even your past. Whatever worries you have, let them go… I’ll be with you for as long as you wish, for as long as time allows me.”

The slow intake of breath he took felt like it wasn’t enough to not stop breathing, the memory of his mother’s tenderness which was plaguing him slowly fading and revealing the truth while allowing his hopes to accept Alys’ honesty. The fear of losing her began to ebb away thanks to the reality that she still sat next to him on the bench with a smile which tried to reassure him while her hands remained in touch with his skin. That which he hoped for came true and he thanked all the Gods and the Krosmic Balance for it; she accepted him for who he truly was. 

He was swift to sit up and stretch himself out to bring his face closer to hers, catching her lips with his own to draw her into a fiery kiss to be rid of the tension while pouring everything he felt into the intimate action. Her hold on him tightened as she accepted the abrupt token of affection, letting him vent the strong emotions how he saw fit while she answered it with the love she felt for him. It was short but overwhelming for all their senses as it left them with a heavy breath and flustered cheeks when he pulled away and buried himself away against her slender frame by wrapping his arms around her waist. “May time be generous,” he whispered while his fingers clutched her,” and if not generous enough, I will wait for your return.”

“Thank you…” It was unusual of him to be this affectionate in public but she didn’t mind; she couldn’t blame him for his reaction or how he felt for she understood. Even she was a little shaken by what had occurred; his confession was still something to think about. She hugged him back while resting her head on top of his after gathering herself from his passion, her fingers caressing the back of his scalp within the hood. He was vulnerable, a side of his which she rarely got to see. She looked towards the playfield in the center of the stadium, listening to his breathing while feeling his warm breath as he continued to keep himself pressed against her; so far no eyes were drawn to them. All interest was on the match which was still on-going though that wouldn’t last forever. “Why don’t we go home, together…?”

Joris withdrew himself after Alys brought his thoughts back to the present and rose a hand to touch her cheek and brush some of her hair aside to tuck it away within the hood of the cloak she wore while thinking about the suggestion. “Home sounds nice,” he said with an agreeing nod,” though there is a place I wish to show you before that. A place I am certain you will recognize…”

“Another part of your past?”

“Another part of who I am,” he said before he rose to a standing on the bench and held both his hands out for her,” if you are willing.”

The look in her eyes softened along with her smile. He already told so much about himself to her but if he wanted to share more, who was she to say no? She laid her hands in his to accept his invitation and show she was willing before asking as her fingers wrapped around his,” where shall I meet you, sweet dragon?”

“At the mausoleum close to the palace. Wait for me there…” He leaned forward to claim another kiss before they would part ways but the shrill sound of the referee’s whistle which rose up from the middle of the stadium had him falter and be reminded they were still in public. He instead smiled for her and released her hands to initiate the start of the journey to the other side of the city, knowing she would reach the mausoleum before he could. He didn’t take his leave until he knew for certain that she left the stadium without being seen, watching her climb the last few steps of the long stairs to create a portal in the cover of a pillar. He was gone from the bench they sat upon the moment the zaap closed behind the Eliatrope ambassador, making his way towards the palace as fast as he could.

The mark the Ebony dragon left on him so many years ago made him a formidable ally and adversary, his speed, agility and strength being the upsides of the curse. He embraced that he was never to be truly human but that the ones he trusted also embraced it made it a whole lot more bearable to carry the burden of his past.

The Eliatrope stood waiting by the edge of an artificial lake, made from what was once a crater which marked a tragic part of Bonta’s history. Her cloak and the few strands of hair which fell outside of the dark blue hood billowed lightly upon the breeze while the sun highlighted her patient smile and the gold of the Bontarian brooch. Like Joris expected, Alys arrived before him at the ancient mausoleum, mostly ruins which were kept in a decent condition for old times’ sake. 

He greeted her with a small bow before he motioned with his whole arm to show her where to go, soon walking ahead of her to lead her across the bridge which cut through the lake and lead towards the mausoleum which stood in the center of it all like a full moon in the early morning sky. 

“This place was a tribute to my father,” Joris said as he entered the circular structure with its open rooftop, the vines which were wrapped around the pillars and hung from the partial ceiling allowing the rays of sunshine to shimmer through, his voice echoing,” long before Ogrest’s Chaos and the persecutions against the Huppermages occurred.” He continued to guide Alys by following the faded mosaic tiles which once formed a beautiful path and aisle to what was the end and main area of the mausoleum, the ripples on the lake’s surface reflecting against the pillars which held the corroded markings of the Omnirune and the old Bontarian coat of arms. “In honor for his sacrifices and service to Bonta, the Huppermages and the King erected a monument for my father, along with a memoriam for all who lost their lives during the attack upon the city.”

He came to a slow stop when he reached the end of the circular platform on the lake and gazed up to the foot of what was once a massive statue, the vines which had wrapped themselves around it indicating it was broken a long time ago. There was a moment of silence as he envisioned how it once looked like while allowing Alys to take in the sights and process that his father was of great importance once. It was easy to recall the large marble figure against a backdrop of the impressive palace, carrying a young child protective on an arm while holding up a decorative metal art piece which resembled the Ivory Dofus. It was a shame the statue was destroyed during all the turmoil and that all he could show Alys was the remainders of a once glorious past.

Joris climbed up the steps leading to the base of the statue before pushing a few of the vines and leafs aside to find something before beckoning the Eliatrope closer. His small hand kept the vines aside to reveal a golden plaque to Alys when she stepped up next to him and crouched to read what was written on it, a small tribute to the lost statue of once a great man. 

“My father was Jahash Jurgen, champion of Bonta, guardian of the Ivory Dofus and a grand Huppermage. He lead the Bontarian armies against Brakmar during a few of the Crimson Dawn battles. A man from humble beginnings who rose up to become a legend… He was all the city stood for; righteous, loyal and noble. So I was told.”

Alys brushed some dirt from the plaque to reveal the name before she looked at Joris to listen to him. It was difficult to tell if he was proud… She wanted to think he was, that he felt pride for what his father had accomplished and that it was one of the reasons he remained loyal to Bonta after all these years.

“His true rival was the Butcher, a Brakmarian Huppermage who held the Ebony Dofus in her possession and lead the Brakmarian forces against Bonta as their champion. She was my mother, Julith. She and Jahash fell in love with each other during the heat of battle and brought an end to the war they were aiding with the Dofus. Their story has a tragic ending... though it is told from different perspectives with different assumptions. Some believe that their downfall was a misunderstanding while other think it was Julith who deliberately turned against my father and Bonta when she couldn’t resist the feverish calling of the Ebony Dofus after she disowned it to be with Jahash. Whatever truly happened that day, it caused the demise of my father and many more.” Joris lightly touched the plaque before he took a step back and held his arms and hands behind his back to look up to what once was the carved face of his father if the monument still stood tall and proud. “I come from a line of powerful Huppermages, both guardians of a Dofus before their duties tore them apart. The dragon’s soul which sought refuge within me after the Ebony Dofus broke prevented me from growing into my father’s image…” A faint chuckle left him,” if it hadn’t, you wouldn’t be looking down upon me but rather up; he was fairly tall.”

Alys couldn’t help but softly laugh at the lighthearted joke and the amused glint in Joris’ visible eyes. The thought of him being taller than her was difficult to fathom. ”That would be a sight…”

“Hopefully a pleasant one,” he jested before he took a deep breath,” but even though I may not look like my parents or haven’t been able to follow their footsteps to greatness, their legacy did guide me on my own path. I may not be a Huppermage, not like they were, but I do serve the city in my own way and I have a Dofus I faithfully watch over. The dragon within me may have had a large hand in who I turned out to be, but my parents… no matter what they did to try and be together til the very end... they are who I am.”

“They would be proud,” Alys said and reached out to touch his shoulder before she brushed her fingers through the thick fur of his collar, seeing the smile he carried. Even she felt admiration for all he accomplished. To think he had such large shadows to step out of and yet he managed; he made a name for himself. It was him who inspired her to become an ambassador for her people and it was his support which kept her going. He may be humble and modest but that didn’t hide that he could move mountains if he set his mind to it.

Joris nodded to her words, not having any words of his own to tell her that he knew them to be proud if they were still alive. Julith and Jahash. The look in their eyes the last time he saw them then told him enough… “Perhaps one day we’ll give someone our legacy to be inspired by,” he said quietly after averting his gaze from the Eliatrope to gaze out over the lake and the houses which surrounded the mausoleum, a pondering yet serious tone to his voice.

The stroking of the fur came to a flinching stop as his last sentence unintentionally flustered the woman sitting kneeled beside him, the peach of her cheeks deepening in color before her startled expression turned into a bashful smile. She let out a soft agreeing noise as she gave a small nod before she rose to a standing and let her long cloak shroud her once more,” yes, one day.”

Her fluster did not go by unnoticed. Joris peered past the edge of his hood to see her reaction before he took her hand and indulged himself to relish in her acceptance. He caught a glimpse of movement along the far edge of the lake which surrounded the mausoleum, a mother and their child carrying a few groceries. He watched them for a moment before he inclined his head and bowed slightly before Alys as he returned to the old habit of keeping up appearances in public, his voice echoing between the pillars which kept aloft the open ceiling,” allow me to escort you home, my lady… as an apology for today’s strains. I have kept you for long enough.” 

“As long as you’ll stay,” was her answer, an answer he was hoping for. They would talk further in the privacy of their sanctuary now that she gained a better understanding of who he was; all his hopes for this day had been met and he wouldn’t ask for more.


End file.
